


Loki's Gift

by renlem



Series: Stjarnavetr [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Against a Wall, Chasing, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gifts, Lingerie, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renlem/pseuds/renlem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gives Stjarnavetr gifts all the time, but she feels bad about not reciprocating. She wants to surprise Loki somehow, but when she finally settles on something, Stjarnavetr finds she must step outside of her comfort zone to do so.</p><p>(This one shot takes place somewhere between Parts I and II.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Gift

Stjarnavetr

Loki and I were seated at his table, our mostly-eaten supper laid out before us. I was listening to him describe his spar with Thor earlier today in training and laughed when he explained how he had defeated Thor in front of all the Einherjar and some of the other gods.

It was not often that Loki could so thoroughly best his brother and he always became quite cheery when he achieved such a feat. I liked it when Loki was in such a good mood—hardly ever was he so giddy.

It was because of this that I had looked forward to our meal tonight even more than usual. He had wished for us to dine in his chambers tonight and I had gladly acquiesced, for I much preferred to dine with Loki alone than in the great hall with the rest of the court. Loki favored it as well, but being the prince he could not constantly decline to eat with the rest of the royal family. And so we took these meals with each other when we could.

Loki had already finished eating, and I nearly finished as well, when he stood up and came around the table to me. He leaned down and I smiled when he pressed a kiss to the side of my head.

“I have got something for you,” he said.

My smile widened and I watched as he turned around and disappeared into his bedchamber. I took a drink of wine as I waited and then looked up when he reappeared, holding a small wooden box in his hands.

He took the seat next to me and I turned towards him in my chair.

I laughed as he handed the box to me. “I wonder what it could possibly be?”

I opened the lid and upon a slippery black cloth lay a necklace.

As were all of the jewels that Loki gave to me, it was very lovely. It was not disproportionately gaudy, for Loki knew how I disliked ostentation, but sensibly beautiful. The necklace featured a respectable assortment of what looked to be sapphires, all nestled into these intricate weavings of gold.

I lightly touched it with my fingertip.

“It is beautiful, Loki,” I whispered.

“Do you think so?” Loki said quietly. “I think Geramen has done a stupendous job.”

I smiled. Geramen was the queen’s own jeweler. It was he who Loki commissioned to make the jewelry he gifted to me. Loki said only the best would do for me, however excessive that seemed to me, but no amount of persuading could ever deter him.

Loki took the box from me and lifted the necklace up and out. He stood up and I did the same; I turned around, pulled my hair to the side, and held still as he put it around my neck. Once it was clasped, Loki took me by the hand and pulled me into his bedchamber and from there into his bath chamber.

I came to stand in front of his long mirror and he stood behind me.

Loki turned his head and gently kissed the side of my neck. “Do you like it?”

I grinned. “Yes, I love everything you give me.”

He chuckled and moved to kiss the top of my shoulder. As I studied the necklace in the mirror, he said suddenly, “You know, I still have that brooch.”

I glanced in puzzlement at his reflection. “What brooch?”

Loki encircled me from behind and I held onto his arms and leaned my head back.

“Don’t you remember? The brooch I had made for you before we had begun lying together.”

Suddenly I remembered what he was talking about. It was the golden brooch whose design resembled his helmet. I recalled how I had given it back to him after all of that trouble with Thor so many years ago, when he had tried to sleep with me to make Loki jealous.

“You still have that?” I asked in surprise. “I had forgotten about it.”

“Yes, I kept it.”

“Where is it?”

“Er, in one of my chests, I think. I don’t remember which one, but it’s around here somewhere.”

I laughed.

“So, which one is your favorite?” Loki inquired.

“What do you mean?”

“Of all the pieces I have given you, which is your favorite?”

I raised my eyebrows. “Oh, Loki. I love them all equally.”

He scoffed. “Do not be so sentimental. You must have a favorite.”

“But I do not! I could not hope to choose.”

“Why not?”

“Because I have so many. You must stop giving me things, Loki. My shelves are full.”

“Oh, but I could not possibly do that.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I love giving you things.”

“Why?”

He shrugged, peppering light kisses up and down my neck. “I just do.”

I looked down, feeling slightly despondent. “I wish you would not.”

“What? Why?” Loki demanded, appearing slightly offended.

“It is just… you are the prince. You already have everything you need. There is nothing I can give to you in return.”

Loki let go of me and turned me around. He curled his fingers under my chin and lifted my face up. He looked terribly serious. “That is not true.”

“Yes, it is. You obviously have no need of jewelry and you already have so many books. What could I give to you?”

“Yourself,” he said plainly.

I could not help but to smile. “Other than myself.”

“Stjarna, I care not if you do not give me things. I do not need physical gifts—”

“But neither do I—”

“Yes, you do,” he interjected with a mischievous smirk. “Besides, I like giving you things. How many times must I say that? You do not need to feel obligated to give me something in return.”

“I still want to, though,” I insisted.

“Then get me something.”

“But what do you want?”

Loki only laughed. “I know not. Surprise me.”

He leaned down to kiss me, then, cutting off any protest I might have attempted, and soon enough all thoughts of gifting were driven my head and Loki was all I could think of or feel.

__

I did not forget about Loki’s gift.

I thought about it for the next couple of weeks, debating on what to do. He gave me so many things, but I hardly ever reciprocated. It was not that I did not wish to, but simply because I thought Loki already had everything he needed. I could not have an outfit made for him, nor could I think of a book he did not already own or have access to.

I wanted to be able to give him something tangible, that when he looked at it or touched it he thought of me. That was how it was with me, anyway. Anytime that I put on a pair of earrings or read a book that Loki had gotten for me, I thought of him. I wanted to do the same for him, but nothing came to me.

So if I could give him nothing tangible, what then could I give him?

And at last, after nearly a month, it finally came to me. Or rather, Maerrhár supplied me with the answer. I had been speaking with her one morning in the queen’s chambers. She had been discussing her husband with Gullhár and Málvit and I and said she had commissioned to have a type of undergarment made to excite her husband. The others had not appeared to be surprised, and Málvit even admitted to having done something similar for her lover Orn, but I had never thought of anything like that and without really thinking much more on it had decided to do the same for Loki.

Though the very idea of attempting something so indecent made me nervous, Maerrhár’s description of her husband’s reaction and my desire to give Loki a gift of some sort that I knew he would like drove me to it.

And so after taking a couple of days to convince myself, I found myself one morning standing in Klaedi’s rooms. Klaedi was Queen Frigga’s own seamstress and the one who also made the commissioned clothing for all the handmaidens. She was a squat woman, but quick-witted and sharp-tongued. I very much liked her, for despite her acerbity, she was a good and humorous woman.

“Good morning, Klaedi,” I said, seating myself on her couch after we had embraced. “I hope you are not too busy. I would not wish to interrupt you at work.”

She snorted at that, which made me laugh, as she reseated herself in a chair and went back to embroidering a length of cloth. Despite my not wishing to disturb her, I knew Klaedi was more than likely pleased with my sudden and unexpected arrival. She often worked most days by herself, for she rarely worked with assistants. She had said before that she had never had an assistant whose work impressed her or who she could tolerate.

“So have you come for a new dress, Stjarnavetr?” she asked.

“Not exactly,” I said softly, already feeling a nervous warmth creeping through my body.

“Then what?”

“I… I feel so foolish for even asking.”

Now I caught her attention and she set her sewing down. “Pray tell.”

“It is Loki.”

“He liked the last dress, did he not?” she inquired, raising her eyebrows. “He was the one who commissioned it for you, dear.”

“Oh, yes, I know. We were very pleased with it, but… that is not it. He does not know I am here.”

Her lips curled upwards into a smile and she appeared intrigued. Though Klaedi was an older woman, she did not act her age. I am sure that was one of the reasons the queen kept her on, other than her impressive embroidering skills—she had a refreshing, if not surprisingly impish, personality.

“It is not a dress I am wanting,” I continued, picking at my fingers in my lap. “It is…”

When I trailed off, Klaedi’s smile slowly grew. “Oh, I see.”

“You do?” I asked nervously. I felt I might die if I had to explain to her what I meant, but in truth I hardly knew what it was that I even wanted. Maerrhár had enlightened me, but I still was not very well acquainted with such things. Not even in Vanaheim had I ever worn such a thing when with Valdrlund.

“Darling, you are not the first woman to come to me with such a request, nor will you be the last. Tell me, what is it exactly that you want?”

I faltered. “I… I truly do not know, Klaedi.”

She laughed. “Come, let me show you what you want.”

I stood up as she pushed aside her sewing and then followed her into the next room. It was fairly messy in here and I wondered how she knew where anything was. Chests lay piled up against the wall, most of them draped in various lengths of fabric, all different sizes and textures and colors.

I waited patiently while Klaedi tossed some things aside and dug through a chest or two. Finally, she found what she was looking for and triumphantly held up a length of sheer fabric. It was light pink and looked very soft to the touch. She held it out for me and I ran it musingly between my fingers.

Though it embarrassed me to say it, I said, “Yes… something like this.”

“I thought so,” she chuckled. “Not pink, though. That will not do for our prince.”

I smiled, attempting to mimic Klaedi’s cheerfulness. But I knew she was right—pink was too light, too frivolous.

“Red?” she offered, turning back around to tuck the pink fabric away.

I paused, thinking of how Loki’s sheets were dark red. “No.”

“Green?”

I shook my head. “No, everything he owns is green.”

“Black it is, then,” she said decidedly. When I only looked at her, she explained, “You are pale, darling. You will look good in black.”

I nodded and then said quietly, “I am not sure what it should look like.”

“Oh, worry not,” Klaedi assured me. “I know what I am doing.”

I sighed, feeling incredibly grateful. “Do you need my measurements?”

“No, I have got all the girls’ measurements memorized.” She tapped the side of her head as she began once again rifling through various chests. She glanced up at me and smiled. “You go on, dear. I know exactly what to do. You come back in a week.”

I smiled at her and went to leave. “Thank you, Klaedi.”

__

I was enthusiastic for all that week, imagining what it was that Klaedi was making me. I trusted her fully and with how she had said other women had come to her with similar requests made me feel better.

I had no doubt that Loki would enjoy my gift to him, but I also wondered if he had ever been with a woman who had worn something similar to what I had commissioned from Klaedi. If he had, would he find me as appealing? Though Loki had before been able to convince me into some rather salacious things, I surely was not the most venturesome woman he had ever been with. Sometimes I worried that I bored him, but he never acted as if I did. I suppose that was also a part of the reason for my doing this.

And so I was actually very excited when one week later I returned to see Klaedi.

She was working on a dress when I entered her rooms, pins stuck between her teeth and a length of gauzy material thrown over her shoulder. She smiled when she saw me and immediately discarded the fabric over her shoulder and took the pins out of her mouth and set them in a little silver tray on a nearby table.

“Stjarnavetr,” she grinned, coming to kiss me on the cheek. “Come, I have it ready for you.”

She took me into the next room and opened a small chest. She pulled something out, turned around, and held it up.

My smile slowly fell.

“What is that?”

Klaedi did not seem deterred by my disheartened tone, though. She held it against my front and I warily took it from her.

“I know you prefer more modest dress, Stjarnavetr, so I made this with that in mind.”

“This is modest?” I nearly cried. I could only imagine what Maerrhár’s had looked like—she had taken much delight in describing to us the salaciousness of her own piece.

What I held now in my hands did not even look to be as long as one of Loki’s tunics, which I had before worn around his chambers.

“You must try it on,” Klaedi insisted, seemingly oblivious to my clear dismay.

“I cannot possibly,” I said, somewhat in despair.

“What? Why not?”

“It is… so short.”

Klaedi laughed loudly. “Dear, that is the point. Come.”

She put her hand on the small of my back and urged me into the other room where she had mirrors and a screen set up.

I almost felt sick with apprehension. This was not what I had been thinking of… at least not something this little.

“Klaedi…”

But she only smiled. “Trust me, darling.”

I was still unsure, but finally decided to do as she said. As I went behind the screen, Klaedi went back to working on that dress and I could hear her humming cheerfully to herself. I stripped and held up the scrap of fabric, for that was surely all it was. It was black, but I could still see through it, and it had thin straps and was very low-cut, something I would never have worn in my everyday dress. But in spite of its rather simple design, I could not deny that, overall, it looked alluring.

Feeling idiotic, I slipped it over my head and pulled it down as far as it would stretch, which was just below my hips. I could understand why Klaedi had chosen this length, for it exposed enough of me to be enticing, but not enough to actually reveal anything.

However, I had not expected this. I felt silly, for now I realized even when trying to be immodest, I was still innately and foolishly discreet. Even when attempting to excite things, I could not stand to excite things too much. What a miracle it was, I thought, that Loki had not grown bored with me.

I stared at my reflection, almost in despondency. No longer did I think that this had been such a good idea. I felt terribly foolish and was sorry that I had wasted Klaedi’s time.

“How does it look?” Klaedi asked from the other side of the screen.

She was probably curious, as I had been staring at myself in silence for ten minutes. Suddenly, without even waiting for an answer, she came around the side of the screen. I folded my arms over my chest and squeezed my legs together, feeling dreadfully exposed. But of course Klaedi had seen us all nearly naked.

She looked me up and down once and grinned widely. “Oh, my dear. I can only imagine what our prince will think—” and then she winked at me “—or do.”

I raised my eyebrows and she laughed at my incredulous expression. “You look beautiful, Stjarnavetr. He will not be able to keep his hands off of you.”

Admittedly, that made me feel a little better. It helped to remind me that I was not doing this for myself, but for Loki. It certainly was easy to believe that he would like to see me in such a scanty piece of clothing.

And yet I still felt trepidation.

“I feel like a fool,” I whispered, turning to once again gaze at myself in the mirror.

“You certainly do not look foolish,” she assured me. “He will love it. Trust me, darling, I have much experience with this sort of thing.”

After that, Klaedi went to the other side of the screen and I could hear her puttering around.

I unlocked my arms and attempted to pull the shift—and I was being generous by calling it that—down a little farther, but it was difficult. If I pulled it down too much, my breasts would practically be exposed. Klaedi had certainly done a good job, I thought. Nearly everything I had was just almost on display, but not quite, and accentuated for the way the fabric hugged my body. I could not deny that I looked tantalizing, as Loki would say, which I suppose was what I had wanted.

Suddenly, I felt a little bit better about the entire thing.

“Do you like it, dear?” Klaedi called.

I managed to smile at myself in the mirror, attempting to imagine Loki’s eventual reaction. “Yes.”

__

Despite having essentially forced myself into pretending that I was satisfied with Klaedi’s work, it took me over two weeks to work up the courage to even attempt to seduce Loki as I had planned.

Finally, though, I told myself I could not wait any longer. I thought it ridiculous that I should be so nervous about this. And so one night I insisted that Loki and I have a private meal in his chambers. He complied easily enough, for he said he had to do some reading for Master Elding, his history tutor.

All through our dinner I was nervous, though I tried my best to hide it. Luckily, Loki did not seem to notice.

After we had finished with dinner, Loki perused his wall of books, picked one out, and we retired to his bedchamber. He settled into one of the chairs before his fireplace and began flipping through the book.

I stood still, wondering now if I should go ahead with my plan. Truly I wished to climb into bed and wait for him to join me after he had finished his reading, but I did not want to put this off any longer.

“I’ll be in the bath chamber,” I announced.

Loki made a sound of acknowledgement, but otherwise did not look up from his book.

I went into his bath chamber, quietly shut the door behind me, and took a deep breath. I unlaced my dress and pulled it and my shift off. Once I had folded them into a neat pile and set them down, I peeled my stockings off and then took my shoes and put them on top of my other things.

I had hidden the shift here earlier today in anticipation of tonight and as I got it out and unfolded it, I chastised myself for my nervousness. It all seemed so silly when I thought of some of the things Loki and I had done before—some of the things he had convinced me into. But then again, I had never before worn anything like this, even around Loki. I had always favored plainer dress and was thankful that Loki respected that decision. He had never tried to make me dress indecorously and had told me many times before that I was beautiful no matter what I wore.

That was another reason that I had chosen to do this, I told myself. This entire thing was a sort of gift to Loki and I hoped he would like it—but then I laughed to myself. I knew he would like it.

I put the shift on and then went to pick out a scent. I kept a few bottles in here for when I left immediately from Loki’s chambers in the mornings for the queen’s. I chose his favorite—one he had gotten for me—and dabbed a small amount onto my wrists.

After that, I stood in front of his long mirror, turning this way and that. Klaedi had said my pale complexion would contrast beautifully with the black, but my cheeks were pink and my entire body warm due to my anxiety or excitement, I could not tell which, but I knew I could not stay in here for an hour attempting to fortify myself. I glanced once more at myself in the mirror and opened the door.

Loki was still sitting by his fireplace, eyes fixed on the book and running his fingers quickly along the page. I took another deep breath and slowly walked over to him, silent for my bare feet. I felt a terrible excitement in the pit of my stomach, but was able to quell it when I imagined his face when he saw me.

I came around the chair and reached out to drag my fingertips along his arm, praying that I looked enticing as Klaedi had said and not foolish, and he looked up at me as I came to stand before him.

A smile tugged at the corner of my lips when his own parted. His gaze slowly roved over my body, from my face down to my toes and then twice over again. I tilted my head slightly, all my previous nervousness and inhibition gone for how he was staring at me.

Now Loki tried to conceal his own smile. “What is this?” he breathed, and I could already hear the desire in his voice.

My smile grew, but I did not immediately answer him. I leaned forward and took the book from his hands. As I laid it gently on the little table next to the chair, I lifted my leg and went to straddle him. Loki let out a breath and put his hands on my bare hips, for how I was sitting the shift had ridden up to above my thighs.

I rested my hands on his shoulders and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. I gave him what I hoped to be a mischievous half-smile. “Your gift.”

He smirked and lifted his hand to curl a lock of my hair around his finger. “What is the occasion?”

“Need I an occasion?”

Loki’s smile grew and he released my hair and let his hand come to rest on my side. He took the diaphanous fabric between his fingers to feel it, but when he began pulling it up, I grabbed his wrist.

“No, not yet!” I scolded, pushing his hand away and pulling the shift down as far as it would go without exposing anything. “You have to wait.”

Loki only laughed, though, and pulled me close so our fronts were flush against each other. I let out a little breath; every feeling seemed intensified because the fabric was so thin. I could already feel this empty aching beginning between my legs, but some mischievous part of me wanted to play with him before all of this was over.

“You cannot wear this delicious little bit and not expect me to touch you everywhere,” he growled. He slightly lifted his hips and I could discern his growing arousal pressing between my spread legs. “Is this the intended effect, Stjarna? Because I can assure you it is working.”

I only smiled as I took his face in my hands. With how I was sitting on top of him, I was a little taller and I lifted his head so we could kiss. I pushed my tongue past his lips and combed my fingers through his hair. Loki’s hands slipped beneath my shift, but I did not stop him this time.

We kissed deeply, savoring the faint taste of wine upon each other’s tongues, and when I broke the kiss, we were both breathless. I rolled my hips against him and smiled when he made a small sound in the back of his throat.

“Do you want me, Loki?” I murmured against his mouth. I gave his bottom lip a playful little bite and he stared up at me, eyes already glazed over with desire.

“Yes,” he breathed.

I grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Then you have to catch me.”

Before Loki could even react, I slipped off of his lap and was moving away and around the table that separated the two chairs in front of his fireplace. When I turned around, standing now behind his other chair, Loki rose to his feet and smiled thinly at me.

“Are we playing games tonight?” he inquired coolly.

I attempted not to smile too widely, for despite his attempted nonchalance I knew he wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab me.

“If you are so inclined,” I answered cordially.

His voice seemed to drop an octave. “Then I would run.”

Heat flared in my lower belly, for his gaze was no longer desirous, but predatory, and I immediately turned on my heel and ran. The first thing I saw was the bed and I knew I could put it between myself and him. I nearly squealed when I thought I felt his fingers brush against my arm, but I managed to pull away and get around the bed before he could get a good grip on me.

I turned around, breaths coming heavily now, and beamed triumphantly when I saw Loki on the other side of the bed, leaning forward over it.

“I can see your arse when you run, Stjarna,” he remarked, somewhat wryly.

I felt my cheeks burn—and not from my short burst of exertion.

Loki tilted his head, attempting to conceal a smirk. “You have a lovely arse, by the way.”

I stifled a giggle, feeling a little safer with the bed between us. “Yes, you’ve told me before.”

“I just thought I’d let you know again,” he replied.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he moved swiftly to come around the bed and I let out a little cry and turned to run again. This time I ran for the table near the wall. I was certain I could put it between us as I had the bed, but as I came upon it, I could see Loki out of the corner of my eye, coming quickly along the opposite side.

I stopped suddenly, thinking if I could keep him over there, I was momentarily safe. Despite this little game of ours being merely play, the panic I felt at being caught was very real. But I flashed him a smile anyway, watching as he leaned forward to splay his hands on the tabletop. He stared at me from under his brows, his gaze one of unmistakable lust.

“I thought you’d have caught me by now,” I teased.

But Loki did not say anything; his eyes flickered to something behind me.

Immediately, my smile fell and I turned around and nearly screamed.

Loki was standing right behind me and as he reached out to grab me, I saw his smirking shade on the other side of the table dissipate in a shimmer of green. Loki pulled me against him, but I pushed back, not afraid to use a little of my seidr for added strength.

I somehow managed to push him away and turned to run, this time back to the bed, but before I could get two steps, he caught me easily by the waist and nearly yanked me back to him. I gasped loudly as he spun me around and pushed me up against the wall, taking my wrists and nearly effortlessly pinning them next to my head.

I stared wide-eyed up at him, my heart pounding in my chest. I had expected for this little game of ours to have lasted a little bit longer—it had ended embarrassingly soon.

Loki leaned down until our noses were nearly touching. “You’re not as quick as you think, darling.”

“Clearly,” I replied breathlessly.

But then I smiled as he kissed me lightly on the lips. When he pulled back and grinned, exposing his teeth, he said, “Now, I think I’ve earned my reward, don’t you?”

“I do,” I whispered.

Loki turned his head, then, and kissed the side of my neck and the top of my shoulder. He trailed lingering kisses down over my collarbones to the swells of my breasts, and then to my surprise lower until he began sliding down my body. He kissed my breasts through the sheer fabric, but did not remain there for long.

He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around the backs of my legs, pulling my lower half towards him. This was not what I had intended, but the excitement broiling in the pit of my stomach was too strong to simply ignore.

I looked down at him kneeling before me; he had that cocky half-smile on his face and I could practically see the mischief glittering in his pale green eyes.

“Do you like this, Stjarna?” he whispered, placing a kiss on the front of my nearly exposed hip.

“Do I like what?” I breathed, combing my fingers through his soft hair.

He smirked. “Me, on my knees before you.”

I slowly smiled as he moved his hands to my hips and slipped them beneath the hem of the shift, apparently not bothering to wait for an answer. He pushed it up only a few inches until I was completely bared to him.

My breaths had by now but nearly ceased as I gazed down at him. He leaned forward and I closed my eyes when I felt his lips brush against the hair at the top of my legs. He skimmed his nose through the curls, down until I felt his breath on me and I shivered.

I heard him chuckle as he took my leg and propped it up on his shoulder, opening me up to him. He kissed the inside of my thigh first and I smiled when he licked the soft skin there with the flat of his tongue and nibbled playfully at me.

And then I stiffened against the wall when I felt his tongue on me, languidly circling the bud at the top of my sex. I lifted my head and closed my eyes and curled my fingers in his hair, trying to remember how to breathe. Loki pulled my lower half even closer to his face and I could not help but to moan when he slipped his tongue inside me.

I whimpered his name and let my head roll to the side, barely able to wonder through this cloud of pleasure how it had gone from my attempted seduction of him to this. It was typical of Loki to have done something like this—to have ruined my plans—but that did not necessarily mean I was displeased. Far from it, in fact. Besides, this night was not over.

Loki turned his face to kiss and caress my inner thigh with his lips, granting me a brief respite from his torturously wonderful attentions, but within a moment, he moved his right hand from my hip and I felt his fingers there between my legs, leisurely running up and down through my folds, spreading my wetness around and teasing my entrance.

I held my breath, but did not have to wait long. Just as Loki slid one long finger inside me, he closed his lips around my swollen nub and I arched my back and once again whimpered his name. It felt now as if he was caressing my insides, working on my bud with his tongue, and relentlessly fueling this slow burn in my lower half.

The leg I was standing on began to tremble as I drew closer to my release. I knew Loki could feel it, too—could probably feel it around his finger—but he did not quicken his movements. Instead, he slowly inserted a second finger and began to languorously draw them in and out of me, maintaining his maddeningly indolent pace. I began to pant and wanted also to writhe against the wall, but Loki was holding tight to my lower half—too tightly for me to attempt it.

I whimpered again, desperately, and could not help but to hold his head a little harder when he curled his fingers inside me. I rose up on my tiptoes and lifted my head towards the ceiling, begging it to take me, as he opened his mouth wider and pushed his fingers deeper. My entire body was burning and thrumming and shaking with this pleasure and I was so close that I felt on the verge of tears.

Loki bared his teeth and took me between them and caressed me with his tongue and then it happened. I cried out and arched away from the wall, mouth open in a euphoric smile. I gripped Loki’s hair so tightly I was sure I was hurting him, but I could not be bothered to care in that moment; I was gasping his name in desperation, in adulation, hardly able to finish it, as he continued sucking and licking at me.

I could feel my insides contracting blissfully around his fingers even as he continued moving them inside me, and before I had even had a chance to drift down from my first high, I was rising once again on this ecstasy surging through me.

And as the waves inside finally began to fade, Loki continued to lightly tease me with his tongue, continued to slowly move his fingers inside me, and I enjoyed occasional bursts of lingering pleasure. When at last my body went slack against the wall, Loki pulled back and I relaxed my grip on his hair.

My head was tilted to the side and I was breathing hard, chest heaving and skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat. I heard Loki sucking his fingers clean and then as he rose, he pressed his face into my belly, against the thin black fabric, and wiped the slickness of my desire off of his face.

Once he was standing upright again, Loki kissed my flushed cheek and I turned my face to smile up at him. He pressed a tender kiss to my lips as he slipped his hands beneath the hem of my shift and went to push it up.

I quickly grabbed his hands, though. I did not want to be sidetracked again. The point of this night had been to give Loki pleasure, but so far I had not been able to achieve that. At least, it had not gone exactly how I had envisioned it.

“No,” I said, still slightly breathless.

Loki laughed at that, but did as I said and put his hands back on my bare hips.

“So what have you in store for me next?” he smirked, letting his hands roam to my backside where he cupped my buttocks.

I lifted up to kiss him and he kissed me back, but then his breath hitched when I reached down between our bodies and touched the spot between his legs. I smiled against his lips when I felt how hard he was. He encircled me in his arms as we kissed and between us I was tugging at the laces of his pants. Once they were open, I put my hand inside and slipped my fingers down until I felt him.

Loki’s lips went still against mine as I wrapped my fingers around him and began slowly stroking the entirety of his length. He groaned my name and pressed his forehead to mine. I smiled when he slightly pushed his hips forward, when he dug his nails into my skin.

But before I could get much further, Loki suddenly grabbed my wrist and pushed my hand away. Before I could get a word out, he took me by the waist, turned us around, and pushed me backwards until my backside hit the edge of the table.

I gasped when he hooked his hands under my thighs and lifted me up onto the table, but then immediately spread my legs so he could stand between them. I raised my head so he could kiss me and simultaneously I slipped my fingers beneath his tunic, feeling his hard stomach. I lifted his shirt and he raised his arms so I could pull it off.

After I had let his tunic drop to the floor, I pressed a quick kiss to his bare chest, pushed his pants down until he was freed, and then leaned back on the table, supporting myself on my arms behind me. I gave Loki a tempting little half-smile and then closed my eyes and lifted my head as he bent forward to kiss my neck. I felt his hand on my breast, felt his thumb brushing over my hardened nipple through the thin black material, and I put my hand over his and breathlessly murmured his name.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer, and I could feel him hard and eager between my spread legs, pressing hard into my aching center. But now I was desperately in want of him, I did not want to wait any longer—I reached between us, took him in my hand, and guided him to my entrance.

Loki must have been thinking the same thing as me, for just as my eyes rose to meet his, he thrust his hips forward and pushed all the way into me in one stroke. I gasped loudly and reached up to dig my nails into his back, but Loki hardly gave me any time to adjust, for he drew back and thrust hard into me again.

Our coupling was not languid or gentle; I hung almost helplessly onto him, gasping with each sharp snap of his hips against my inner thighs. I could hardly breathe—it seemed with every hard thrust, all the breath was driven from my body and he gave me no time to recover; I could only hold onto him as he took me with him to the top.

But then Loki abruptly paused in his movements and my eyes fluttered open as he put his hand on my chest and gently pushed me backwards. I lay back against the table and stared up as he dug his fingers almost painfully into my hips and pulled me against him, burying himself to the hilt inside me.

I moaned and tilted my head back when he ground his hips against me, causing this heat in my lower half to intensify, and I lifted my arms above my head and curled my fingers around the edge of the table just as he began thrusting into me again. I was panting—I could hardly catch my breath—and all I could hear was the slick sounds of our bodies coming together over and over and our broken groans and gasps mingling in the air, could only feel each thrust go straight through my body, threatening to burst me from the inside and send me careening into this sweet oblivion.

And then, finally, this unbearably wonderful tightness in my lower half mercifully split open. I arched up off the table and curled my toes, mouth open in a soundless scream and eyes squeezed shut as the waves of my release crashed through my body. And even as I was drowning in this inexpressible and searing pleasure, Loki kept driving into me, chasing his own release.

My coming around him must have encouraged his own climax, for not a moment later Loki tightened his hold on me and pulled me flush against him. I managed to open my eyes just as he groaned and bent forward over me. I felt him come inside me and I watched his face, this visage of pure ecstasy, and felt such elation that I could bring him to this.

Loki kept steadily drawing in and out of me, eyes closed and lips parted, as we rode out the now fading waves of our mutual pleasure. And then he gradually fell forward until he was lying on top of me, cheek pressed against my chest. I listlessly tilted my own head to the side as I lightly stroked his hair and we lay there in this sort of warm, hazy lethargy, allowing our breaths to slow.

After a few minutes, Loki slowly lifted back up, supporting himself on his forearms, and looked at me. When he smiled weakly at me, I smiled back, my entire body still tingling. With a small groan, Loki righted himself and pulled me with him so I was sitting on the edge of the table. I leaned forward, pressed my forehead to his chest, and sighed contentedly. He lifted my face and affectionately touched his nose to mine.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured.

I smiled to myself and pushed my nose back against his.

Loki pulled out of me and I tiredly watched him as he kicked his boots off, which he had been wearing this entire time, and then his pants, and then reached to grab me. I slid off the table and my legs wobbled, but I managed to stand upright as Loki pulled my shift up and over my head. He dropped it to the floor, where his tunic also lay discarded, and I held onto him as he scooped me up into his arms.

He carried me the short distance to the bed, laid me gently down, and crawled over me to get to his side. We tugged the covers up and over us and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

As I nestled into his warm embrace, I whispered, “Did you like it?”

Loki chuckled and planted another light kiss on my forehead. “Yes. You should wear that all the time, Stjarna.”

Now it was my turn to laugh. “I am surprised you did not rip it in half.”

“I wanted to,” Loki admitted with a smirk. “I should have. Then that would warrant my having more made for you, one for every night of the week.”

“I am not sure I could handle this every night of the week.”

“I am sure you could manage,” he demurred.

I did not say anything for a few minutes.

And then, “Loki?”

“Hmm?”

I smiled and bit back a laugh. “You have a lovely arse, too.”


End file.
